PROJECT SUMMARY (CORE B) Core B will provide cutting edge tools to measure retrotransposition in multicellular eukaryotes in the context of aging paradigms. In addition to providing appropriate existing assays to all of the participants, the core will also develop improved retrotransposition reporters and genomics tools to enable the detection and mapping of retrotransposition events in the wide variety of experimental systems under study.